


Twue Wove

by Maripose



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maripose/pseuds/Maripose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks his Dad, Tony, how he knew he was in love with Pops, Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twue Wove

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr ( http://superfamily-texts.tumblr.com/ ) and I saw one and I just had to. It was like, BAM. And I wrote it and I feel 0 regrets about this guys. Like, none.

Peter walked into the living room and stood halfway into the room, head down, feet shuffling.

Tony looked up from his position on the couch, watching his seventeen year old son shift uncomfortably for a while before speaking up, “What’s up Pete?”

Peter’s head darted up and stared wide eyed at his dad before quickly turning around and making it to the doorway of the room before pausing and turning back to face the man on the couch, “Can I talk to you Dad?”

Tony scooted over on the couch and put his arm up along the back of the seat next to him, “’Course. Sit down, let’s have a chat.”

Peter walked over to the couch and sat beside his Dad, hunching forward on himself a bit before turning slightly to face Tony, “How did you know you were in love?”

Tony let out a big sigh and leaned back into the corner of the couch more. 

This talk.

The BIG talk. 

The big old important talk.

Ok. He could do this.

“Uh, well…” He paused and looked off slightly towards the ceiling briefly before looking back at his son, “You know the story of Loki and the portal and everything, right?”

Peter relaxed a bit and huffed, “Of course I do. I’ve heard it a billion times.”

“Yeah, so. When I fell and Uncle Bruce caught me and I was on the ground and Hulk’s yell woke me up?”

Peter made a ‘get on with it motion with his hands’.

“Well, after we were all at the tower and Bruce and I were relaxing, he told me your Pops looked worried. More than worried really, terrified. And that he had leaned in close, like, to give CPR-”

“Duh. He was afraid someone on his team had died Dad so he was going to give CPR. Normal.”

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, “It was more than that. He looked more than scared about losing a teammate. He looked like he’d died himself. According to Bruce. And, well. That just got me thinking.”

Tony opened his eyes and caught his son’s gaze, “I made it a priority to stick by your Pops, to get to know him better, and one day, suddenly, BAM. I woke up and I couldn’t imagine life without him.”

Peter stood up and looked straight ahead, “I think I got you Dad.”

“Oh, and Peter?”

Peter stopped and turned to look at Tony, “Yeah Dad?”

“Two things, real fast. One, they didn’t have CPR in the forties,” Peter blushed, “And two, who’s the lucky lady?”

Peter shifted on his feet and stared off again, “Uh, Wade?” His voiced shifted up an octave and Tony went silent.

“Wilson? Deadpool? AW HELL NO. I AM CALLING YOUR FATHER RIGHT NOW.” Peter proceeded to run out of the living room and lock himself in his room, begging Jarvis not to open it for anyone.


End file.
